Feliz Navidad, Malfoy
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: Este one-shot es mi pequeño regalo de Navidad para tyna fest, Jeypiem, y Allyson Sheridan. Un Dramione en el que Hermione tratará de averiguar por qué Draco detesta la Navidad...


**Dedicado a tyna fest, Jeypiem y Allyson Sheridan, expertas en Dramiones y grandes consejeras y amigas. Gracias por ser vosotras.**

* * *

Era 24 de diciembre en Hogwarts. La víspera de Navidad. Y eso se notaba.

Podía verse en el colorido entramado de luces mágicas y fuegos fatuos que bañaban el castillo, en el olor de los dulces que flotaba por el aire suavizando las brisas invernales, en el sonido de los besos bajo los ramilletes de muérdago y en la alegría que manaba de los corazones de todos los estudiantes.

¿De todos?

No. Había uno, solo uno, cuya alma se hallaba ajena a esa felicidad general y expandida.

Draco Malfoy.

A él nunca le había agradado la Navidad. La encontraba superflua, innecesaria, ridícula. Y, además, solo servía para despertar viejos recuerdos que únicamente salían a flote de entre las mareas de su mente una vez al año, exactamente en aquellas fechas.

Pero dejando de lado a este joven Slytherin, el resto de alumnos aguardaban emocionados ese día. Entre ellos, Hermione Granger, que en ese instante corría aceleradamente por los pasillos, con sus desordenados cabellos agitándose en torno a su cabeza mientras trataba de mantenerse al ritmo de Ginny, quien la precedía.

—¡Vamos, Herms! —gritó la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisa tan inmensa que casi resultaba irreal.

—¡No corras tanto, Ginny! —respondió la otra Gryffindor, jadeando.

Pero Weasley no le hizo el menor caso y prosiguió con su carrera, desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina. Hermione la siguió, y en cuanto entró en el pasillo por el que se había ido su amiga chocó abruptamente con alguien.

Rebotando, cayó de espaldas al suelo, y al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos fríos ojos grises que la observaban con desagrado.

—Mira por dónde vas, asquerosa sangre sucia —escupió Malfoy, y apretando con fuerza los dientes rodeó a la sorprendida Hermione y se alejó.

Ella permaneció en silencio. En cualquier otra ocasión, se habría puesto en pie y hubiese empleado todo su ingenio y paciencia en explicarle a Malfoy por qué le haría un favor al mundo tirándose desde la Torre de Astronomía.

Sin embargo, esa vez había preferido no decir nada. Y es que el Slytherin llevaba un par de días mucho más malhumorado y despectivo que de costumbre. Por un segundo, Hermione pensó que tal vez tuviese algo que ver con la inminente Navidad, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. ¿Qué podía tener él en contra de esa festividad?

De pronto, la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny asomó por una puerta.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? ¡Date prisa, Harry y Ron nos están esperando!

—Ya voy —respondió ella con un murmullo. E incorporándose, siguió de nuevo a su amiga.

Un par de horas más tarde, los alumnos que habían permanecido en el colegio durante las vacaciones de Navidad estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de la cena de Nochebuena. Todos pensaban ansiosos en la magnífica comida y en los regalos que les aguardarían la mañana siguiente, pero Hermione Granger tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué Malfoy no se encontraba sentado con los demás Slytherins?

—¿Hegmon? —balbució una voz a su lado. Ella parpadeó y se volvió para encontrarse con Ron, que masticaba sin mucha delicadeza un muslo de pavo—. ¿Qué hafes miganfo a la mesa de Slyfegin? ¿Qué bufcaz?

—Nada, Ron… —respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño ante la lamentable imagen que ofrecía su en ese momento grasiento amigo.

Entonces, una figura alta y delgada con una corbata verde y plata apareció ante ellos. Hermione le reconoció como Theodore Nott.

—Mmmm… ¿Lovegood? —murmuró el muchacho mirando a Luna, que se había sentado con sus amigos Gryffindors aprovechando la escasez de alumnos.

—¿Sí? —inquirió la rubia.

—Me preguntaba si, después de la cena, serías tan amable de dar un paseo conmigo. Hace una noche preciosa… —la invitó Nott, con un brillo esperanzado en la mirada.

Ron se atragantó con su pavo, y Hermione trató de contener una sonrisa, mientras que Luna se limitó a asentir y responder:

—¡Claro que iré! Será divertido y, además, así les desearé una feliz Navidad a los nargles…

Nott la miró durante unos segundos algo estupefacto, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y sonrió al reparar en que Luna había aceptado su proposición.

—Genial. Nos vemos en diez minutos en la entrada —se despidió risueño, y dando media vuelta se alejó. Entonces, a Hermione se le ocurrió algo.

—Enseguida vuelvo, chicos —murmuró, y poniéndose en pie corrió tras el Slytherin— ¡Nott, espera un momento! —le llamó, y él, al oírle, se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Sí, Granger?

—Verás, tú… tú eres amigo de Malfoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a decirle nada… ¡Era un Slytherin! Aunque no podía ignorar el hecho de que no se trataba de una serpiente cualquiera. Por todos era sabido que Nott no se parecía a los compañeros de su casa ni compartía sus mismos ideales…

—Sí, lo soy —respondió él a su pregunta, bastante confuso.

—Bien… —prosiguió, retorciéndose los dedos por los nervios—. Me preguntaba si tú sabrías qué le ocurre a Malfoy… Es que últimamente está mucho más… irritable… que de costumbre —finalizó, sintiendo como el color acudía raudo a sus menillas. No tenía que haberle preguntado, no era de su incumbencia… ¡Ni que se preocupase por Malfoy!

—Ah, es eso —dijo Nott en un susurro, eliminando cualquier expresión de su rostro—. Digamos que la Navidad no es un buen momento para él…

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella, invadida por esa curiosidad que siempre la acompañaba. Nott tragó saliva, visiblemente incómodo.

—Bueno, yo… No sé si debería contártelo, es algo muy personal…

Hermione se mordió la lengua, avergonzada.

—Claro, no te preocupes, lo entiendo…

Nott echó un vistazo en derredor, y al comprobar que no tenían a nadie cerca, suspiró con resignación y susurró velozmente:

—A ver, lo que pasa es que sus padres no se llevan demasiado bien y… bueno, cuando Draco era pequeño, por Navidad, tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte que casi acaba siendo fatal para su madre… Draco tiene un mal recuerdo de ello. En fin, que no le gustan estas fechas porque sacan a la luz malos momentos… Pero eso es mejor que te lo explique él —finalizó atropelladamente Nott.

—No creo que quiera explicarme nada. Me odia, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo ella.

—Y tú a él —le recordó Nott—. Hasta luego, Granger.

Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a la chica pensativa. ¿Odiaba realmente a Draco Malfoy? No, no lo hacía. No es que fuese santo de su devoción, pero de ahí al odio… Simplemente era un compañero con el que tenía un par de asperezas sin limar…

Hermione se giró hacia su mesa con la intención de regresar con sus amigos, y al hacerlo los vio, todos juntos, riendo, bromeando, pasándose los brazos por los hombros y dedicándose miradas llenas de calidez. El corazón se le encogió al pensar que nunca había visto a Malfoy hacer algo así con los demás Slytherins… Miró a la mesa de las serpientes para comprobar que, como suponía, Malfoy aún no había llegado. _"Ni lo hará"_, comprendió de pronto.

Algo se sacudió en su interior. Nadie debería pasar la Navidad con la soledad como única compañía. Ni siquiera él.

Así que, dando media vuelta, echó a correr en dirección al lugar en el que, sin lugar a dudas, debía de encontrarse Malfoy: la Torre de Astronomía.

Hermione sabía que el Slytherin acostumbraba a retirarse a aquel apartado punto del colegio para pensar y relajarse, pues a principios de año, en su ronda como prefecta, se lo había encontrado ahí, en silencio, recostado contra la barandilla que impedía que se precipitase al vacío, contemplando las estrellas con expresión taciturna. Malfoy le había hecho jurar que no le diría nunca a nadie que le había visto allí, y ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, había cumplido su promesa.

En ese momento, la Gryffindor subió por las escaleras que conducían a la parte superior de la Torre con la respiración agitada por la carrera. Y, entonces, le vio. Tal y como se había imaginado, estaba ahí, exactamente igual que el día que le encontró en aquel lugar por primera vez. Pero en esa ocasión había algo más en su expresión: una pincelada melancólica que le hacía parecer vulnerable.

Hermione se quedó durante unos instantes en la entrada de la Torre, contemplando absorta la imagen del rubio, hasta que este notó su presencia y se volvió hacia ella. De pronto, todo signo de debilidad desapareció, dejando en su lugar una máscara de odio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia? —gruñó. Hermione se estremeció, algo intimidada por la rabia que parecía manar del joven, pero rápidamente hizo acopio del aplomo que caracterizaba a los Gryffindors y, alzando la cabeza, respondió:

—He venido a verte.

—¿A mí? —preguntó él, claramente sorprendido por aquella respuesta—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es Nochebuena. Mañana será Navidad. Y estás solo. Eso no debería ser así.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si estoy solo o no? ¿No has pensado que tal vez me gusta estar así? —replicó Malfoy, girándose por completo e inclinándose hacia adelante como si de un momento a otro fuese a reducir a la nada los dos metros que los separaban y plantarse ante ella.

—A nadie le gusta estar solo. Al menos, no siempre —alegó ella con calma.

—No estoy siempre solo. Tengo montones de amigos, ¿sabes? —su voz parecía cargada de ira a punto de estallar.

—No creo que eso que tú llamas amigos lo sean realmente —dijo ella en un susurro que pareció enfadar aún más a Malfoy.

—¿Y qué más te da si lo son o no? No es de tu incumbencia —de pronto, daba la impresión de que el Slytherin estuviese infinitamente cansado y sin ganas de discutir.

—Malfoy… —murmuró ella, acercándose despacio. Para su sorpresa, él no se apartó—. Sé lo de tus padres. Y deberías saber que no puedes dejar que eso te hunda, ¿entiendes?

—No sabes nada, sangre sucia. No tienes ni idea —masculló él, cerrando los ojos.

—Pues explícamelo para que lo entienda —propuso Hermione, sentándose en la barandilla a su lado.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y la miró largo rato, tratando de deducir si se estaba riendo de él. Parecía que no. ¿Se lo contaba? Bueno, ¿y por qué no? Necesitaba desahogarse, y en el fondo sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto: no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar.

—Mi madre está enamorada de un monstruo. Mi padre es un monstruo —murmuró. Hermione se estremeció. Era la primera vez en su vida que oía a Malfoy hablar mal de su padre—. Cuando yo tenía siete años, la mañana de Navidad, bajé al salón de mi mansión para abrir los regalos. Estaba ilusionado, como todos los críos… y al pasar por delante de la biblioteca, los vi. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando y cubierta de sangre. Él le gritaba cosas horribles y le lanzaba maldiciones. Yo quería a mi madre con locura, más que a nada en el mundo, y cuando la vi así corrí a ponerme ante ella para defenderla —Malfoy se detuvo un segundo para soltar una carcajada seca mientras paseaba la mirada por el brillante firmamento—. Como si tuviese alguna oportunidad contra mi padre… Recibí un _Crucio_ que iba dirigido a mi madre. Nunca había experimentado un dolor igual, nunca había visto llorar así a mi madre, nunca había odiado tanto a mi padre… Y ella sigue enamorada de él. Sigue enamorada de un monstruo.

Su voz se apagó lentamente, hasta perderse en el aire. Solo en ese momento Hermione fue consciente de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, conmocionada. No podía imaginarse lo horrible que tenía que haber sido aquello para Malfoy. Con razón tenía un mal recuerdo de la Navidad.

Él la miró de nuevo, ya recuperada su expresión de desagrado.

—Ya lo sabes. ¿Feliz? ¿Me dejarás en paz de una vez?

Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con obcecación.

—Ahora menos que antes, Malfoy. Tienes que hacer algo para deshacerte de esos pensamientos… No puedes vivir eternamente atormentado por ellos. ¿No hay…? ¿No hay nada que quieras hacer en Navidad? ¿Nada feliz que pueda ocupar el lugar de ese recuerdo en tu mente?

Malfoy la miró largamente, pensativo.

—Hay algo… —murmuró, observando intensamente a la Gryffindor, que sin saber por qué se sonrojó.

Entonces, Malfoy se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, que cerró los ojos para no ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Y en ese momento sintió la caricia de los tibios labios del chico sobre su propia boca.

Malfoy la besó con delicadeza, casi con inocencia, como nunca había besado a ninguna chica. Algo se encendió dentro de su pecho, algo que iluminó notoriamente aquel rincón de la Torre de Astronomía.

Cuando se separaron, aún con los ojos cerrados, él susurró:

—Siempre había querido saber a qué sabían tus labios, Granger.

Ella apretó con fuerza los párpados, como si temiese que, al abrir los ojos, todo a su alrededor desapareciese.

De pronto, un montón de gritos les sobresaltaron, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente.

—¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?

—Creo que tus amigos te están buscando —murmuró Malfoy, con un tono comprendido entre el fastidio y la diversión.

—Sí. Te… tengo que irme. A-adiós —balbució la ruborizada Hermione, y bajando de la barandilla echó a correr hacia las escaleras. Entonces, el jolgorio proveniente del Gran Comedor aumentó de golpe, acompañado por unas campanadas. Medianoche. Ya era 25 de diciembre.

Hermione se giró lentamente, ignorado las llamadas de sus amigos que cada vez sonaban más cerca, y miró a Malfoy. El Slytherin había vuelto a girarse hacia el vasto cielo bañado de estrellas, pero algo en su posición había cambiado. La curva de sus hombros ya no era de resignada derrota, sino de esperanza y serenidad.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró Hermione. El chico ladeó la cabeza con la mirada fija en el suelo, de forma que su pálido perfil relució por la luz de la luna.

—¿Sí? —inquirió en voz baja. Hermione tragó saliva, sonriendo.

Y justo antes de bajar a toda prisa las escaleras de la Torre, murmuró:

—Feliz Navidad.

**Dedicado a ****tyna fest****, ****Jeypiem ****y ****Allyson Sheridan****, expertas en Dramiones y grandes consejeras y amigas. Gracias por ser vosotras.**


End file.
